1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for acquiring data read by a reading apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally there has been a scanning function capable of transmitting read data of an original document, read by a reading apparatus, such as a MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) on a network, to an information processing apparatus, such as a PC. Such a scanning function includes pull scanning and push scanning functions. In the pull scanning function, original-document reading of a reading apparatus is executed by operation on an information processing apparatus, and read data is transmitted from the reading apparatus to the information processing apparatus. In the push scanning function, read data is transmitted to an information processing apparatus, which is designated as a transmission destination by operation on a reading apparatus. The push scanning function also includes a pseudo push scanning function, in which a read-start instruction from a reading apparatus is detected by an information processing apparatus, and the information processing apparatus instructs the reading apparatus to execute scanning based on a notification from the reading apparatus.
In a system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a plurality of reading apparatuses, several methods are known for recognizing a notification transmitted from a specific reading apparatus to a specific information processing apparatus. One of the methods is to recognize a notification from a reading apparatus by polling reading apparatuses from an information processing apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219956). Push scanning that utilizes such a method is known as polling push scanning. However, in this method, because packets are transmitted periodically and repeatedly for polling, communication on the network becomes overloaded.
On the other hand, there is a method of notifying an event occurrence in the reading apparatus to all or a specific information processing apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-034923). Compared to the aforementioned method using polling, this method does not generate unnecessary packets on the network. Push scanning using such a method is known as event push scanning.
However, in the event push scanning, information that can be identified by a reading apparatus and an information processing apparatus is limited depending on the communication protocols adopted by these apparatuses. For instance, there is push scanning (WSD push scanning) utilizing the WSD (Web Services on Devices) scanning function of Windows Vista (registered trademark) or Windows 7 (registered trademark). In WSD push scanning, there is no method for notifying read-setting for scanning, such as a reading size, a form of storage, resolution, and so forth, from a reading apparatus to an information processing apparatus. Therefore, the read-setting for push scanning, set by a user on a reading apparatus, is not reflected in reading execution.